Pteranodon/Gallery
Restorations PinkFong Dinoworld Pteranodon PinkFong.png Pteranodon TV Shows Pinkfong.png Scared Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon Is Panic The Simpsons (TV Shows) Migration.png Died Pteranodon The Simpsons.png Treehouse Of Horrors Ptreanodon.png Orange Pteranodon Plauge.jpg untitled_by_awfulfanvore-dayox98.png Pteranodon Simpsons.png 0008 Pteranodon The Simpsons.PNG 0120 Pteranodon The Simpsons.PNG 0119 Pteranodon The Simpsons.PNG Once Upon A Time Man 20170918_192525000_iOS.jpg|link=A outdated Pteranodon from Once Upon A Man. Henry Pteranodon.png|Outdated Pteranodon in Once Upon a Time... Man Screenshot 20180801-224724 YouTube.jpg Skeletons 3639-004-3830FF33.jpg Jurassic Park: The Lost World Pterotree.jpg Jurassic Park III Jp3 pteranodon.jpg Jurassic-Park-3-stare.gif Jurassic Park III Poster.jpg Pteranodon-1.jpg IMG_1454.JPG Pteranodon-silhouette.jpg 6321822_3_l.jpg Pteranodon_baby.jpg QYBQEDWSQR.png 8cd17a29-aae2-471c-9d9c-d8fef9adfbe2.gif Jurassic World Pteranodon Jurassic World.png jurassic-world-pteranodon-share.jpg tumblr_nnuvtfTfzi1rsiohpo1_1280.jpg Pteranodons.jpeg Pterosaur escape.png Pteranodon-underwater.jpg MosasaurusattackingPteranodon.jpg pteranodpickup.png Ankylosaurus-in-Jurassic-World-Fallen-Kingdom.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-16-17-00-44.png Primeval Primeval pteranodon.jpg Primeval: New World NewWorldPteranodon+UtahraptorFighting.jpg Primeval-new-world-s1-e1-64.jpg The Land Before Time Petrie's Mother.jpg Petrie the Pteranodon.jpg Image.jpg|link=Pteranodon/Gallery Family.png Quetzalcoatlus2.png|Uncle Pterano flying along with his sister Mrs. Flyer “Petrie‘s Mother & The Big Flyer bringing the kids back home to the great Valley. IMG 20160712 221444.jpg IMG 20160712 221434.jpg IMG 20160712 221427.jpg Etta and wildarms by giuseppedirosso-da6el5s.jpg Etta and wildarms 1 by giuseppedirosso-da6i8vx.jpg Unnamed_Pteranodon_Character.jpg|Etta 8178d174-897b-4b6a-b788-673a6cd49821.jpg 25473cc9-af41-4454-b78a-8dd3ccc066a2.jpg 23a1e9e5-8798-49a0-b52a-8aa518d6616d.jpg 11dcfe0b-10c0-4ec2-975f-d6ef65c0d90f.jpg 6e833e8f-e8aa-42e3-989c-0f10f301042e.jpg 304440b2-baa9-422e-af13-f84386195bdb.jpg 751c11f8-3966-4e22-80f4-2ad85753fd94.jpg 40185272-4f06-40b3-84f3-7dae9805896c.jpg 4ff5b924-dbe2-4536-aa24-829bd5fcf757.jpg 5119ac1a-8f24-4bb1-b412-32023b653d0f.jpg 4eee4836-9025-40c7-81de-71657d3c2b03.jpg Bd466062-4b2a-4f74-8d95-cb297a24dab6.jpg A1866ef5-e7a5-4c34-a21d-44cd3f4fa1fa.jpg 8d2cdafb-9b0d-40ed-a692-dc8d7491d7e7.jpg 1a24b80d-6ba8-4b6a-8658-096117e69af6.jpg F1f156c1-cd63-4057-99ed-6cc9c7d142df.jpg 458bf2fe-04ef-40fc-9597-875ed07b526b.jpg 20161104_160312.jpg 20161104_160348.png 20161104_160434.png 20161104_160624.png 0599 Pterano 2000.PNG Fantasia Fantasia Pteranodon.jpg RoSp207.jpg 001_big.jpg 002_big.jpg 003_big.jpg 004_big.jpg 005_big.jpg 006_big.jpg 007_big.jpg 008_big.jpg 009_big.jpg 010_big.jpg 011_big.jpg 012_big.jpg 013_big.jpg 014_big.jpg 015_big.jpg 017_big.jpg 018_big.jpg 019_big.jpg 020_big.jpg Pterano-sketch 1.png Pterano-sketch 2.png Pteranodon Fantasia.png Pteranodon The Rite of Spring.png Flying Pteanodon 1940.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-5835.jpg 20150511_919191_iOS.PNG We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Were-back-elsa-plush.jpg Elsa plays golf by Bowzilla.png Elsa hug cecilia.jpg We're Back coloring page Elsa.png We're Back coloring page 9.png We're Back coloring page 8.png We're Back coloring page 6.png We're Back coloring page 3.png We're Back coloring page 11.png IMG_1403.JPG 15 - 1 IMG_1408.JPG 15 - 2. IMG_1491.JPG IMG_1469.JPG IMG_1490.JPG IMG_1402.JPG were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg IMG_1404.JPG IMG_1401.JPG IMG_1398.JPG IMG_1410.JPG We're Back Official Model Sheet Elsa 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Elsa 1.png Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Rex-And-T556647281.jpg Elsa original wild dinosaur form.jpg.png Rodan 330px-Rodan.jpg|2004 Rodan from Godzilla Final Wars. Rodan flying monster poster 02.jpg Rodan poster detail.jpg Toy Story Toy Story Pteranodon.jpg Universe of Energy UOE pteranodon.jpg|Outdated Pteranodon from the outdated Universe Of Energy. tumblr_nhz8lu4dO01rqqcizo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nloiezsyhb1sa3t1go1_1280.jpg Ellen energy adventure pteranodon and elasmosaurus.jpg Fossil Fighters FFF Ptera.png Dinosaur Train Tiny-dinosaur-train.jpg Mrs.Pteranodon.jpg Mrs Pteranodon.png Prehistoric Kingdom Screenshot_2018-01-04_at_1.30.56_AM.png Futurama Died Pteranodon Futurama.png Milles of Tomorrowland Pteranodon Milles of Tomorrowland.png Peppa Pig Pteranodon Peppa Pig.png Tom and Jerry Tales (TV Show) Pteranodon Tom and Jerry.png Wonder Zoo Pteranodon In Wonder Zoo.jpg 3D Dinosaur Adventure Pteranodon-on-who-am-i-cutscene.jpg|Pteranodon, appears in cutscene from Who Am I? in 3D-Dinosaur Adventure. Walking with Dinosaurs Pteranodon Walking With Dinosaurs.png Screenshot_2019-09-30-08-31-47.png Screenshot_2019-09-30-08-31-56.png Screenshot_2019-09-30-08-32-24.png Adventure Time S5e40 pterodactyl.png S5e40 Pterodactyl Time with Finn & Jake.png Other Pteranodon longiceps mmartyniuk wiki.png I Dinosauri - Pteranodon.jpg Pteranodon flying ocean.jpg Pteranodon.png|2 different species. PteranodonIllustration.jpg Pteranodon longiceps by camusaltamirano-d65xhf3 0338.jpg Pteranodon Treehouse Of Horrors V.png pingens.gif 376719-alexfas01.jpg Pteranodon_eurwentala.jpg pteranodon_by_zdenek_burian_1960.jpg pteranodon_by_jaredr122.jpg pteranodon(1).jpg Pteranodon-color-121017a-02.jpg Pteranodon-by-Ryan-Somma.jpg Pteranodon hernandez.jpg Pteranodon-121210.jpg Lost2.JPG Papo Pteranodon.jpg Sf07.jpg|A outdated Pteranodon from the card game Dinosaurs Attack. New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Pteranodon.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829553.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829573.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829575.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829576.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829577.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829578.jpg Mosasaur-painting-1000x764.jpg Pteranodon Tyco.jpg Spongebob pteranodon.jpg Pteranodon carnegie2.jpg Pteranodon Jurassic Park Series 1 by Kenner.jpg Pteranodon back.jpg Pteranodon front.jpg Pteranodon young by zdenek burian 1960.jpg Pteranodon by zdenek burian 1960.jpg Pterodactyldinozord.jpg Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-2.png Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-6.png Tom-and-jerry-kids-show-prehistoric-pals-01.jpg Tom-and-jerry-kids-show-prehistoric-pals-04.jpg Pteranodon NATM.png Pteranodonte di Oltremare.JPG Ford10.png 1-012-PterodactylAppears1.jpg 1-Pterodactles Attack Alex and Jackie.jpg Pteranodon_(The_Jurassic_Games).jpg Dossier_Pterosaur.png pteranodonsattackmarion10.jpg pteranodon_1969_01.jpg|The Valley of Gwangi pteranodon. Images (18).jpg|The Mighty Kong pteranodons. Bug bc xbox unreleased.jpg|Pteranodon from the 2002 video game BC that was canceled in 2004. CloudRunner_Model.png|Pteranodon also know as CloudRunner in Star Fox Adventures. Rodan-Flying-head-on.jpg|Rodan a Kaiju mutanted Pteranodon from Godzilla VS Mechagodzilla II. Masonthetrex 231.PNG Pic h21.jpg 20190415_183734.png|Pteranodon called Black Ptera in Yugioh. bce3_15.jpg|Pteranodon flying through the sky in the canceled 2002 video game BC. 20190416_142637.jpg|A financial Pteranodon species called Petiteranodon in Yugioh. Prehysteria3444.jpg|Madonna, behind Monica’s left shoulder, with the kids and the other mini dinosaurs in Prehysteria! Pterrence.jpg 62059108 1056479577874275 3308406298722172928 n.jpg 4 dinosaurs in dexter s house by kevinlaboratory dbzdxbi.png Screenshot_2019-07-08-15-43-08.png 403 kong0008.jpg|Pteranodon from Kong: The Animated Series. 1a1cf3060fd7afe7446b55723e044137.png|Pteranodon from T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous. Gigantosaurus e5 hegan 2 by giuseppedirosso ddchu24.jpg|Hegan the Pteranodon from Gigantosaurus. Dinotopia dinosaurs by jerry lofaro by linker1031 dazrghk-pre.jpg xCVvH9N.jpg Dino2.jpg freefallmeetmarion10.jpg|Freefall the albino Pteranodon from Dinotopia. 1_ujDyMCdxqNpXEYfCdCu-cw.jpeg|The Pteranodon from The Valley of Gwangi. Pterodactyl2005.jpg giphy (2).gif One-Million-Years-BC-8.jpg|The Pteranodon from One Million Years B.C. One-Million-Years-8-615x359.jpg 09B4456D-75F1-4E1D-A9FC-634C9B3E3CDA.jpeg|Pteranodons From Dinotopia Mini series Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-35-13.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-35-16.png Screenshot_2019-08-18-22-47-39.png jurassic-tribes-dino-9.jpg|Dazhbog the Pteranodon from Jurassic Tribes. Pteranadon.jpg 90550D86-038D-4158-9CF9-692FB9223474 (1).jpg Simba_the_king_lion_pterosaur.png B78A830A-A534-4520-8D42-7CE265CFAAC1.png NG-Pteranodon.jpg|Pteranodon From Sea Monsters A Prehistoric Adventure. 654907E5-A0B9-4AB5-B8CC-07FDB7C1F948.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-09-30-37.png JWE_Screenshot_Aviary_01_(1).jpg|Jurassic World Evolution Pteranodon Pteranodon dinosaur lib series Screenshot_2019-11-29-22-26-47-1.png 20191015_201517_by_kingrexy_ddid5vm.jpg 599903_445018925519371_1323313738_n.jpg 313910_445018945519369_1375646405_n.jpg 4AF82F25-122D-4529-8F82-8953B16973F2.jpeg Category:Galleries